Trip Home
by Ginger S
Summary: Johnny has to make a trip back to the reservation to handle some personal business and runs into some trouble there.


**Trip Home**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. **_  
_**No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

"Hey Jenny Bean."'

"Uncle Johnny! Are you coming over?"

"No not right now. Um is your dad home?"

"Yes."

"Well…..would you get him for me?"

"Okay, but I wish you were coming over. DADDY!" she yelled. "Uncle Johnny wants to talk to you."

"Jennifer Desoto I have told you not to yell through house to call someone to the phone. You need to lay the receiver down and go to where ever the person needed is and tell them in an inside voice that they are needed on the telephone."

"Yes Mom, but Uncle Johnny needs daddy."

"Okay dear, I'll talk to Johnny until you go get your father. Johnny, this is Joanne. Jennifer went to find Roy. Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Um, no Joanne. I um I need to talk to Roy about something."

"Johnny are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"Joanne, let me talk to Johnny," Roy said as he came into the kitchen and overheard Joanne asking if Johnny were okay. "Junior?"

"Oh hey Roy, I um I'm calling to let you know that I will not be on shift tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know. I hope you don't have to work with Brice again, but I have something that I have to take care of, and um I ah I won't be working."

"Johnny, everything okay? You seem a little rattled."

"Yeah Roy, I just….."

"Johnny you sound upset."

"I'm okay Roy I just have to do this."

"Anything I can help with Junior."

"No Roy, but I'll tell you about it when I get back okay?"

"Get back? Where are you going? We have your birthday bar-b-q this weekend. Will you be back?"

"I uh I don't. Maybe you should cancel it Roy. I don't know if I will be able to get a flight back in time."

"Flight?"

"Yeah, listen, Roy I gotta go. I have to catch my flight in two hours, and I still have a lot to do."

"Well Johnny I know tomorrow is your birthday, so Happy Birthday. Can I drive you to the airport?"

"Thanks Roy…but."

"Johnny?"

"I called a cab already. I'll call you in a couple of days. Tell Captain Stanley I am really sorry about this. I tried to handle it over the phone, but it is something I have to do in person. Bye Roy."

"Bye Johnny."

Roy hung up the phone and stood with his hand still on the receiver for a long time wondering what could possibly have happened to make Johnny need to make a trip out of town. To his knowledge Johnny had no living relatives and had not been back to his childhood home on the Fort Peck Reservation in Montana where he grew up since he left at 16 years old. _What's going on Junior? What is so important that you would miss your own birthday party? _He thought.

Johnny hurried to get his few things into his backpack. He didn't plan on staying there long, so he was not taking much, a change of clothes and his shaving kit. What he could not figure out is why he was so worried about this quick trip there to the bank. Sign some papers, and leave on the next available flight. Problem is he had not been able to get a return flight as quickly as he had wanted and hoped to find one when he arrived at the airport before his departure. He hated flying. Plagued with motion sickness on boats or airplanes, Johnny knew he would not enjoy this trip. Reaching into the cabinet above his refrigerator where he kept his medicines out of reach of Roy's kids in case they came over, he found the Dramamine and took the dose he needed according to the directions on the bottle. Maybe if he was lucky he would not get air sick. How he ever made it through the Coast Guard rescues he and Roy had to go on was a mystery. Maybe the adrenaline rush from the rescues helped him forget he was flying in a helicopter or flying across the water in the rescue boats. Johnny shook his head in amazement at the thought. The biggest problem with the Dramamine is it made him sleepy. Well better sleepy than throwing up on a pretty stewardess. He stowed the remaining medication in his backpack for the return trip, grabbed his pack and headed out of his apartment to the waiting taxi.

Having tried in vain to get a return flight for the day after tomorrow, Johnny would be forced to stay an extra night. He hated the thought of spending one extra minute in that town much less a whole day, but no matter. He had no choice. He would celebrate his 25th birthday tomorrow, and it was time to handle this. Boarding the plane he quickly found his seat and stowed his pack in the above compartment. Since he would be in the air for almost 5 hours, Johnny hoped to nap on the flight. He was already getting groggy from the Dramamine.

"Ahem, excuse me sir? Can I get you anything?"

Johnny opened his sleepy eyes and saw kneeling next to him in the aisle one of the prettiest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Ordinarily he would have been flirting non stop with such a beautiful stewardess, but this trip weighed heavy on his mind. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for takeoff. He just could not bring himself to stop worrying about anyone knowing he was in Fort Peck. What would they do? How would they treat him? "Ah I could use a glass of milk if you have any."

"Milk?" she asked him with a questioning smile. "You can have anything you like sir, milk, a beer, a soda, or even a cocktail."

"No just milk. I would really like a glass of milk." He smiled back at her.

"Are you feeling okay Mr….?"

"Gage, John Gage, but my friends call me Johnny."

"Are you feeling okay Johnny? Don't you like flying?"

"No I don't, but I took something to help with that, makes me sleepy though."

"Oh I see. Motion sickness?" she shook her head knowingly.

"Yeah," Johnny chuckled "ever since I was a kid. Crazy though because as a Firefighter/Paramedic from LA County I get to fly in helicopters and ride on very fast boats when we have to assist the Coast Guard on a rescue. Somehow I don't get sick then, but put me on an airplane or pleasure boat and well you can probably imagine." He flashed her one of his famous crooked Gage grins and she gave him a genuine smile back.

"Well here is your milk Fireman Gage, and you let me know if you need anything else." The lovely stewardess moved on to the next set of seats thinking she had just met one of the nicest men she had ever met and what sensuous brown eyes.

Johnny finished his milk and laid his head back against the seat hoping that his stomach would stay in place for the rest of his flight.

A couple of hours later Johnny was awakened by a gentle shake to his shoulder. "Johnny we've landed and you can get off now." The pretty stewardess said softly in his ear.

Stirring from his slumber Johnny rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Slowly standing and stretching he realized that everyone else had already exited the plane which embarrassed him. "Oh, I…"

"It's okay Johnny I wanted you to be last. I …well this is kind of forward, but I have an apartment in LA and thought you might, that maybe you would, well here's my number. My name is Camille Lawson, but my friends call my Cammie." She slipped the piece of paper with her number on it into the palm of his hand and walked down the aisle of the aircraft checking the seats for anything that the other passengers might have forgotten.

Johnny smiled a huge Gage grin and reached for his backpack. Whistling and feeling better than he had in days he left the plane. Thinking to himself that this trip might not be so bad after all, Johnny made his way to the airport exit and hailed a taxi. He had booked a room for tonight that was near the bank where he had his meeting set for 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon on his 25th birthday. This birthday held a great significance to Johnny, but he had not ever told anyone about that. Feeling tired from his trip, even though he spent most of it sleeping, Johnny decided to grab a burger and fries to take to his hotel room and eat while he watched the TV before turning in early.

Waking from the bright sun streaming through a crack in the window curtain Johnny turned to look at the alarm clock beside his bed, 6:30 am. He sighed about the time. For some reason Johnny had awoke even earlier than he would if he were going to work today. Deciding that he would never be able to go back to sleep now, he got up and made his way into the tiny bathroom to get a shower and shave. Maybe a long walk would help to calm his nerves before breakfast. He knew this area well, though there had been some changes in the 9 years since he had left Fort Peck Indian Reservation in Montana. God he hated being back here, back where he had lost so much. Before he knew it Johnny had come to the gates to the cemetery. Walking among the simple headstones stopping to read some of the names he eventually came upon the ones he was looking for. Sitting in the grass he lowered his head and for the first time since he left Montana he cried while tracing his finger along the names John and Sara Gage, his parents.

Johnny remembered the day like it was yesterday. It had been a rainy night a few days before Thanksgiving. His parents had gone to a tribal meeting about the education system on the reservation. They had been very involved with the tribe council as long as Johnny could remember. Johnny was tending to the horses on the family ranch when the sheriff had pulled into the drive. A young man of 16, Johnny was a good ranch hand for his father. He didn't have many friends because to the Lakota Indians he was a white man and to the white man he was an Indian. In fact he was half white and half Lakota, but to most everyone either Indian or White he was called a half breed. Since he didn't have much else to do Johnny spent a great deal of time with his father's horses.

"_Evening John," the sheriff had said as he walked over toward Johnny._

"_Hello Sheriff."_

"_John I have some bad news….."_

The sheriff had told him that his parents had been hit head on by a teenager who had been joy riding drunk in a stolen car. The teenager was the 17 year old brother of one of his classmates at school, Jim Two Feathers, a full blooded Lakota. Jim was not hurt in the accident and had served time in prison for his actions. Johnny was somehow blamed for Jim's incarceration by some of the locals even though he had nothing to do with it. He would not have pressed charges against Jim Two Feathers, because it would not bring his parents back but the decision had not been his to make. Johnny felt that he had practically been forced to leave his home on the ranch by the constant threats by some of Jim's friends. Shortly after the funeral the ranch was sold and Johnny left Fort Peck for Los Angeles to live with his only living relative, his mother's sister, his Aunt Madge.

It had been 9 years since he had left, but the sadness he felt on the day of his parent's death was as fresh and raw today as it was then. Slowly rising from beside the graves Johnny turned to leave. He was suddenly face to face with the very person who had killed his parents. "Two Feathers?"

"Well if it isn't the dirty half breed, Little Johnny Gage."

"What do you want Jim? I don't want any trouble."

"I heard you would be back soon Gage. I've been waiting. We have something to settle, boy."

"Look, Jim I just want to finish my business here at Fort Peck once and for all. After that you will never see me again. I have no desire to be here." Johnny tried to side step Jim Two Feathers and leave the cemetery.

"Not so fast Gage!" Two Feathers seemed to be getting more upset by the minute.

"What are you doing here Jim?" Johnny tried to defuse the situation by starting a conversation.

"You never were very bright half breed. I work here. This is the only place on this God forsaken reservation that would hire an ex con, and I am an ex con thanks to you and your dead parents."

Johnny was starting to get angry himself. There was an inner battle raging inside him to either give Jim Two Feathers what he deserved or try to escape the man while he still could. "Listen Jim….."

"No Gage…You listen! I'm going to make you pay for taking away my life."

Before Johnny knew what had happened Jim had slammed him in his gut with the end of the shovel he had been holding. Doubled over from the impact and having had the wind knocked out of his lungs, Johnny did not react quickly enough to stay off the second blow to his jaw. Grabbing the shank of the shovel and twisting it in Jim's grasp, Johnny was able to jerk the shovel away from his attacker. He threw the shovel as far out of reach as he could. "Jim, please don't do this. I didn't want to press charges. I don't blame you. It was and unfortunate accident."

"Save it you bastard. You and your mixed couple parents thought you were better than the rest of us. Why your daddy married outside of the tribe and to a white woman I will never know. There are plenty of beautiful Lakota women to choose from, but none were good enough for John Gage."

Johnny tried again to move around Jim, but he stopped when he saw the flash of a switchblade as Jim lunged at him. Johnny threw his arm up to block his attacker only to be rewarded with a long deep gash to his right arm from just below his elbow to just above his wrist. Jim pulled back and lunged with the knife again barely missing Johnny as he dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. Stumbling from the missed target Jim lost his balance and fell. Johnny took the opportunity to throw himself onto Jim and wrestle him for the knife. After several small cuts to both men from struggling for possession of the knife, Johnny was able to pry it out of Jim's hand and fling it out of reach like he did the shovel. Jim pounded his fist into Johnny's face several times before getting up and kicking Johnny in the ribs. Johnny could hear the ribs cracking with every kick. Johnny knew that he had to get away from Jim now or he would likely be killed simply for being the son of the people that this lunatic had murdered by driving into them head on. Johnny kicked out his legs and twisted them around Jim's ankles causing the big man to stumble and fall. Johnny scrambled to his feet and took off running as fast as he could. He knew that Jim would not attach him again in the public eye. If he could just get to a public place he would be safe for the moment. Johnny did not slow down the pace of his run until he neared a corner gas station and market.

Stopping to catch his breath Johnny leaned into a phone booth. It was private but also out in the open where the presence of other people would stop Jim from continuing his attack. Johnny knew he was hurt badly, but for some reason he wanted to….no he needed to talk to Roy. He needed to tell Roy why he was here in case he didn't get out alive. He wanted Roy to know about the trust fund that was now waiting at the bank for him to claim since he had turned 25. The proceeds from the sale of his parent's ranch had been placed in trust by the Lakota tribe and his Aunt Madge until he was 25. Since she had died a couple of years ago, Johnny was forced to make the trip to Fort Peck National Bank to claim his inheritance, but if he died at the hands of Jim Two Feathers on this his 25th birthday then he had left the money to Roy and his family in the will that he had written and that was on file at the LA county Fire Department headquarters. He had to call Roy and explain. Digging in his jeans pocket he tried to find enough money to place the call. Coming up empty handed he decided to try calling the station collect.

"Station 51 Fireman Kelly Speaking," Chet Kelly said into the phone.

"This is the operator and I have a collect call for Roy Desoto from John Gage in Fort Peck Montana. Is Mr. Desoto available?"

"Gage calling collect? What are you thinking Gage? Calling collect to the Station?"

"Excuse me sir is Mr. Desoto available to accept the charges?"

"Uh, yeah just a second." Chet turned from the phone at the wide eyes staring back at him from the rest of the station crew. "Roy, Johnny is calling you collect from somewhere in Montana. I wonder what kind of trouble he is in now."

"Give me the phone Kelly," Roy said as he jerked the receiver away from Chet. "Hello Johnny?"

"Is this Mr. Desoto? I have a collect call from John Gage in Fort Peck Montana. Will you accept the charges?"

"Yes I will."

"Roy?" Johnny rasped into the phone.

"Johnny, what's wrong? What are you doing in Fort Peck?"

"Told you I had something I had to do. Roy, I….." Johnny was fighting a losing battle to stay awake. Having lost a lot of blood from his cuts coupled with his other injuries he was growing very weak.

"Johnny are you hurt?"

"He beat me up Roy. Stabbed me. I…don…I didn't…..he…he killed my parents Roy. He hit them head on in a stolen car 9……years ago. Before I….before I moved to LA. Jim….Jim Two Feathers, tried to kill me today….on on my my birth birthday. Man Roy I don't know why."

"Johnny where are you?"

"What? I I'm in a phone booth Roy m, talking to you."

Roy could tell that Johnny was not coherent. He could tell that Johnny was seriously injured and somehow he needed to get Johnny some help and fast. "Junior, you have to tell me where you are so I can get someone there to help you."

Captain Stanley, Chet, Marco, Mike and even Craig Brice were all standing around Roy by now. Wanting to know what had happened to their friend. "Roy what is going on?" Captain Stanley asked.

"It's Johnny Cap. Someone has hurt him badly, the same guy that was driving the car that killed Johnny's parents. He's been stabbed and beaten. He doesn't seem to know where he is, just that he is in a phone booth. Do you think dispatch could get a trace on the call if I can keep him on the line long enough?"

"I'll call it in Roy. You keep him talking. Maybe get him to give you some landmarks to help them find him." Captain Stanley ran over to the radio to call dispatch. The rest of the crew stood beside Roy waiting for more news.

"Johnny, Captain Stanley is going to call dispatch to trace this call. Keep talking to me okay buddy?"

"That's what I'm trying to do Roy. I want to talk to you." Johnny seemed to be getting agitated now. "I um I need to tell ya something. I came ….uh came here to collect….to get my trust fund. The ranch…..they sold the ranch after…you know after my parents. My Aunt Madge and the tribe set it up in trust for me until today Roy. I'm 25 today ya know? I well I was supposed to get it, but I don't think I can get there now. Roy, I need you…..I need your….help."

"Johnny you have to hold on for me. You have to keep talking partner. Tell me what you need me to do. We'll get your trust fund. Don't worry about that."

"Okay Roy. I…..I knew….knew you would help me brother…uh partner. If I don't make it Roy get the will from my file. Um…..my department file. I left it to you, Jo and the kids…if …if I….."

"Johnny don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to you. Cap is getting help."

Captain Stanley came back up beside Roy. "They know where he is Roy and they are sending the Sheriff to find him. I think they are sending an ambulance and rescue squad too. They don't have a paramedic program," he said shaking his head and looking very worried.

"Johnny Cap said the Sheriff should be there any time now. You still with me partner?"

"Y ye yeah, Roy, I'm still here."

"Now Johnny what bank is your fund held at?"

"Firz Nationalll Baaank of Fffort PPPeck," Johnny slurred. He was fading fast.

Roy hoped help would be there in time to help his friend. "Johnny, stay with me." He got no response this time. "Johnny? Talk to me! John?" In the distance Roy could hear a siren approaching. "Thank God, Cap I can hear the sirens."

Through the receiver Roy could hear the Sheriff speaking to Johnny. "Sir? Mr. Gage? John? Wake up son." No answer. The Sheriff took the phone from Johnny and lifted it to his ear. "Hello, Mr. Desoto?"

"Yes. Yes this is Roy Desoto."

"Mr. Desoto this is Sheriff Wayne Echols. I have your friend. He is unconscious at this time, looks like he has lost a lot of blood from a bad cut on his arm. He is also very bruised. The rescue squad and ambulance are here now too. We will transport him to Fort Peck General Hospital. You can inquire about him there."

"Thank you Sheriff Echols. I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight." Roy hung up the phone and turned to his station mates to fill them in. A replacement was called in for the entire crew except for Craig Brice who was already replacing Johnny. The A-shift from Station 51 was headed to Fort Peck to the aide of their brother.

Johnny knew that someone was speaking to him, but he didn't want to wake up. He had told Roy what he needed to tell him. Why would they not let him sleep? Still feeling very sad and disillusioned he just did not care enough to wake up and talk to these people. The voices did not belong to anyone he recognized. He just slipped further into darkness.

Roy stopped by headquarters to retrieve a copy of Johnny's file including the will and the power of attorney that he and Johnny had agreed should be given to Roy in the event that Johnny needed him to take care of things for him if he were injured or God forbid if he died. Roy hoped that this would be an injury and not the latter. Roy had not known about the will, but felt that he might need that for the bank manager as well as the power of attorney. _Johnny, you just have to be alright. We still have so much to do. We would all miss you terribly. Please be okay. _Roy's thoughts wandered to what Johnny must have been doing when that maniac attacked him. Why did this have to happen to Johnny?

Meeting the other guys from Station 51 at the airport for their afternoon departure, Roy found them waiting at the gate to board the plane.

"We're ready to board Roy as soon as you get checked in," Captain Stanley told him as he hurried to the ticket counter.

"Sorry Cap, it took longer at headquarters than I had planned. I got a copy of the power of attorney and the will, just in case."

"Okay Roy, but I sincerely hope we will not need that."

"Yeah," the entire crew shook their heads in agreement with Roy's one word response.

Arriving in Fort Peck the men quickly hailed a cab. Having not brought more than a duffel bag each , they did not have a need to wait for any luggage. Clapping his hands together in his normal 'I'm in charge' fashion Captain Stanley said, "Let's get to the hospital to check on Gage first. Then we can call the bank to try to set up an appointment to take care of getting Johnny's trust fund. Roy we can transfer the money to his personal checking account right?"

"I think that would be the best plan Cap. Then he can either use it however he has planned or transfer it from there to savings. I wonder how much it is." Roy was lost in thought for a brief instant. "I hope it is enough to help Johnny live more comfortably and maybe get that ranch he has been looking at. Or at least make a down payment," he spoke his thoughts out loud without realizing.

"Yeah, Johnny could use a few breaks in his life," Chet remarked.

"Yes he could guys. Let's hope it is enough and that he gets better quick enough to get back to LA soon," Captain Stanley said.

"He's going to need our support after the memories he will have from this attack and from coming back to this place that holds so many unpleasant memories," Mike Stoker shook his head in thought as he spoke more words than his crewmates had heard since their shift began this morning.

"Father have your hand on our friend," prayed Marco. He kept his shift mates in his prayers all the time, but since Johnny was the youngest and seemed to need prayer the most Marco concentrated a great deal of his efforts on him.

By the time they all commented on Roy's thoughts they had arrived at the Fort Peck General Hospital and were in search of the Emergency Department. "Excuse me. We are looking for our friend John Gage. He was brought in earlier today with a stab wound among other things. Can you let us know where we can find him or who his doctor is?" Roy asked at the desk.

"Are you a relative?" She asked him.

"Yes, um I mean no not really, but I have power of attorney if he can not make decisions for himself. I also hold next of kin status for medical purposes. I have the documents here." Roy showed her the documents that would at least gain him access to Johnny's condition.

"Yes sir everything seems to be in order here. If you will follow me, please? These other gentlemen can wait here in the waiting room," she spoke as she rounded the desk and started towards one of the treatment rooms. "He has been waiting on a room. They should be moving him shortly. I must warn you Mr. Desoto, he is pretty out of it and there are several machines and IV's that might alarm you."

"Yes ma'am. I am a paramedic with the LA County Fire Department. I am trained medically and I assure you I have seen it all before," Roy explained to the nurse. She had no clue that he had seen most any kind of medical equipment hooked up to none other than his partner Johnny Gage. She had no clue.

Stepping into the treatment room Roy took in the appearance of his best friend. Johnny had IV's, oxygen, and a tube running from his battered body. _Collapsed lung, _He thought. Walking up to the exam table he reached out and touched Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny opened his eyes a little and could not believe that he saw his best friend and partner looking down at him. "Roy? How?"

"Don't worry about it Junior. Just know that me and all the guys are here, even Cap."

"What? Cap? How?"

"Johnny you are our family, and we do not want anyone hurting you. We came to stand beside you. I have everything I need to handle your affairs at the bank and have a meeting set up for first thing in the morning. I will have your trust fund transferred to your checking account back home and then we will see what we can do about getting you out of here as soon as we can. Okay?"

"Okay Roy," Johnny said groggily. "All the guys and Cap?"

"Yes Johnny. They are right outside. They want to see you, but the hospital would not let them in here. Once you are settled in a room they will be there. All of us."

Johnny could not believe that his friends had come all the way from Los Angeles to be by his side. He was moved beyond belief. He felt more relaxed than he had in days. Today had been his birthday, but it had also been one of the worst days of his life, but now he could feel the love of his extended family and know that he was not alone any more. He drifted back to sleep.

Some time later he awoke in a hospital room to see the faces of his friends around him. They had not noticed that he was awake. He looked around the room at his shift mates. It was dark outside the window, but he saw Captain Stanley standing there looking out into the night. Roy was sitting vigil right beside his bed like he usually did when Johnny was in the hospital. Mike stood by the door leaning against the wall. Marco and Chet sat on the other bed in the room and looked to be talking about something quietly. Johnny looked back to Roy and at the same time Roy saw that he was awake.

"Johnny? How are you doing partner?"

Johnny's throat was very dry and he simple looked back at Roy.

"Thirsty?" Roy asked him and he nodded his head in response. "Here Johnny take a sip of water."

"Hey Johnny you would do anything to get attention wouldn't you?" Chet said from across the room. The other men glared at him wondering what he was thinking asking a question like that under the circumstances of John's injury, but also knowing that Chet cared deeply for Johnny though he would never admit it in public. "Uh, can we get you anything Gage?"

Captain Stanley came over to the side of the bed opposite Roy and put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "John, we are going to contact Dr. Brackett in the morning and try to arrange to take you home. Would you like that?"

Johnny smiled slightly at his captain and nodded his head in agreement. He was simply too exhausted and hurt too badly to speak.

"Hey amigo," Marco said. "Momma said to tell you that when you get home she will have your refrigerator full of he special recipes and to bring home your appetite. You will not have to worry about food for a very long time. She also sends her love."

"Cap, Roy, I think Johnny needs some pain meds," Mike said from his perch by the door. "He looks like he is hurting. Johnny are you in some pain? I know that stab wounds can really hurt." Everyone looked at Mike and wondered how he would know that. Mike being the quiet one was very mysterious at times, but they all respected and trusted the engineer.

"Yeah," Johnny whispered. "I could use something about now."

Roy pushed the call button to summon the nurse. "Johnny we will stay until she gets you something and then we should go to the hotel. It has been a long day."

Johnny looked at Roy with fear in his eyes. No one but Roy could see it, but it was there. He was afraid that Jim Two Feathers would come looking for him.

"Cap, can you guys wait for me in the waiting room? I need to talk to Johnny a minute about how he wants me to handle the bank."

"Sure. Let's go guys."

"Are you afraid to be alone?"

Johnny closed his eyes, but didn't answer.

"Johnny, it's alright you know. You are safe here. I'll tell you what. Why don't I stay until you fall asleep? Would that make you feel better?" He put his hand on Johnny's shoulder to offer his unspoken support.

The nurse came in with Johnny's pain medicine. Johnny could feel the cool liquid enter his vein, but he fought the effects of the drug fearing that if he fell asleep Roy would leave him. He did not want to be alone. He did not ever want to be left alone again. He did not want to go to sleep.

Roy knew he was fighting sleep. He knew that Johnny wanted him to stay. "I'll be right back Junior." Roy went to talk to Captain Stanley and the rest the crew to let them know that he would be staying with Johnny at least for a little while longer in case they wanted to go ahead to the hotel. A short time later Roy came back into Johnny's room to find his partner staring at the door, waiting for his return or to see his assailant if he should appear. When he came into Johnny's room he saw a wild fear inside those deep expressive eyes. "It's okay Johnny. I'm here. I'll stay if you want me too." He walked over to the bed and took Johnny's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then he made himself comfortable in the chair he had occupied earlier.

Roy was awakened by a knock at the door as it slowly opened. "Hello, I'm Doctor Wilson," the man spoke as he came into the room. "You must be Mr. Desoto."

"Yes I am," Roy extended his hand to the man. "How is Johnny Doctor?"

"Well he is a very lucky man. Though the cut on his arm did cause some muscle damage it appears that no permanent damage will occur. The other cuts are mostly minor, but painful. His lung is sounding very good and we can take out the chest tube in the morning. His ribs will heal with rest and time."

"Dr. Wilson we would like to take Johnny home. I will be calling Dr. Kelly Brackett in the morning at Rampart to make the necessary arrangements to have him flown to Los Angeles. Would you like for me to have him contact you in regards to Johnny's condition?"

"Absolutely Mr. Desoto, I am familiar with Dr. Brackett. His reputation is exemplary. I would be honored to talk to him, but I must ask you why would Dr. Brackett be so involved with Mr. Gage's case?"

"Oh we are Firemen/Paramedics from the LA County Fire Department. We work directly under the direction of Dr. Brackett and Rampart Emergency. He is also a very close personal friend."

"Well I had no idea that we had such influential patients," Dr. Wilson chuckled at the thought. "Paramedics would be an asset here too. Maybe I can talk to Dr. Brackett about how to start that program here in Fort Peck. We already have rescue firemen, but they are not certified to do any more than standard CPR."

"Yes we both started out that way as well. I was in the first Paramedic class and Johnny the second. Dr. Brackett was instrumental in getting the bill passed that allowed us to practice in LA. Johnny and I were the first Paramedics to administer care in the county, maybe even the country. We were so pleased to get that bill passed in time to save a heart attack victim. I'm sure that Dr. Brackett would be glad to help you."

"Great, just have him call me tomorrow to discuss Mr. Gage's ability to make the trip."

"Thanks Dr. Wilson. I will."

"Well Mr. Desoto, I think you need to go get some rest yourself."

"I will as soon as I know that Johnny is comfortable. He is a little scared to be alone I think. He may be afraid that man will come after him again."

"That will not happen. Jim Two Feathers was brought in a little while ago. He was shot by the police while trying to steal a car. He fired off a gun that injured a policeman and they had to take him down. He did not make it. Mr. Desoto, Jim Two Feathers will not ever hurt anyone else again. I know that he was responsible for the deaths of Mr. Gage's parents 9 years ago. This has been a very unfortunate thing. I only hope Mr. Gage can finally move on from this hurt now that Two Feathers can not cause any more pain."

"Thank you for telling me Dr. Wilson. I know that it will help Johnny to relax." Looking over he saw the shock and hurt on Johnny's face as he noticed that his eyes were open. Johnny had been listening. He knew that Jim Two Feathers was dead. He looked very sad. Roy knew that even though Jim had caused immeasurable pain to Johnny that his friend could never hold a grudge. He also knew that Johnny felt the loss of a young life wasted. He walked over to Johnny and gripped his shoulder. "I know Johnny. It will be okay now."

Johnny looked up at his friend and Roy could see that Johnny would rest now. He patted his friends arm and sat down to wait for Johnny to fall asleep.

The next day Roy visited the bank and made all of the necessary arrangements to have the trust fund proceeds transferred into Johnny's account back home. Captain Stanley talked to Dr. Brackett and made arrangements for Brackett to talk to Dr. Wilson to make the necessary arrangements to get Johnny transferred to Rampart. A private jet would be there at 5 pm to pick the members of Station 51's A-shift up for the flight home at the expense of Rampart and the LA County Fire Department. Johnny would travel by stretcher since he was not able to sit up for a 5 hour flight. Dr. Brackett also spoke to Dr. Wilson about the paramedic program promising to send him some literature to study. They agreed to talk more about the program and how to start one in Fort Peck after Dr. Wilson had studied the materials Brackett was sending.

The walking members of the A-shift of Station 51 boarded the aircraft and waited for the ambulance that was carrying Johnny. Roy had come with Johnny in the ambulance.

"Hello gentlemen my name is Camille Lawson. I will be helping make your flight comfortable. As soon as your injured friend is brought aboard we will get underway. After we get in the air I will be glad to get you something to drink or pillow and blankets to make you comfortable for your return flight to LA."

The stretcher was wheeled about at that moment with Roy following.

"Oh my God! Johnny?" Camille gasped.

"You know Johnny miss?"

"Camille, um my friends call me Cammie. I met Johnny on his flight from LA the other day. We talked and got acquainted. I can not believe that he is the patient. What happened to him?"

The guys all laughed and nodded in recognition of the fact that only John Gage could meet a person on an airplane and walk away as friends. They knew he probably had her phone number too if she lived in LA.

"He was attacked, but he will make a full recovery," Roy explained. "Now once we get him settled we can get underway. I am Roy Desoto, Fireman/Paramedic from LA County Fire Department. I will be monitoring Johnny during the flight. I will be in contact with Dr. Brackett for his approval of medical care on this flight. It is my understanding that this is an LA based medial transport and therefore my certification will allow me to administer healthcare aboard. Is that correct?"

"Yes Mr. Desoto."

"Please call me Roy. Johnny is my partner and best friend. I want to get him home safely, so I don't mean to sound so demanding. I just want him comfortable for this flight."

"I understand Roy. Um please don't take this wrong but did you give him anything for the motion sickness?"

"What. Oh no I forgot about that. Uh I think I have something that I can give him for that. Thank you ,Cammie. I think I need to give him something as soon as possible. When do we take off?"

Roy was amazed at how much Cammie already knew about Johnny. He gave him some nausea medicine and checked his vitals and IV. Johnny had been given a light sedative for the transport to the airport and it was starting to wear off. He stirred and opened his eyes to a crack. He knew that he would be flying home today, but he did not know that he would be on a private jet and he certainly did not expect to see Cammie again so soon. The first thing he was able to focus on was those beautiful blue eyes he had seen a couple of days before. He flashed a little bit of his famous Gage grin. He was too tired and weak for a full fledged Gage grin, but he saw that she was smiling back at him.

"Hey mister, I thought you were going to call me for a date when you got back home. Now it looks like I may have to cook you a home cooked meal and bring it to your place," She smiled.

"Yeah," he whispered.

His friends giggled from their seats on the plane.

"Hey Gage how do you pick up a pretty girl on a plane? Did you throw up on her or what?" Chet said while laughing hysterically. The rest of the crew laughed with him.

"Hey!" Cammie said smiling at the men. She liked this group of firemen. Maybe she would be lucky enough to get to know Johnny Gage and his friends really well. She hoped so.

The flight was uneventful. Johnny slept comfortably all the way. When they arrived at LAX an ambulance was waiting for them to take Johnny to Rampart. The other members of Station 51 went home to prepare for their shift the next day. Roy went with Johnny in the ambulance and would have Joanne pick him up and bring him back for his car later.

When they got to Rampart Dr. Brackett and Dixie McCall got Johnny settled into his room.

"Hey partner. How are you feeling?" Roy asked Johnny after Dr. Brackett and Dixie left the two men alone.

"Okay. Can I ask you a question Roy?"

"Sure Johnny."

"How much money was in my trust fund?"

"You mean you don't know."

"Nope, Aunt Madge never told me how much the ranch sold for and what was left after all the debts were paid. I never really cared then. She didn't even tell me about the trust fund until she became so ill."

"Well Johnny we transferred $235,563.00 to your account."

"Wow! Guess I can pay off some bills now and maybe that ranch is still available. I think I would be able to make that down payment. Then I can put the rest up in savings for a rainy day."

"That sounds good Junior."

Johnny relaxed further into his pillows and smiled. He thought that he would like to have his ranch when Cammie prepared him some of those home cooked meals. Maybe he could get Roy to check on the property for him. Maybe he would not have to work so much overtime now. For the first time in 9 years John Gage felt good really good about being in LA. He knew that he would put his inheritance to good use. If he had gotten it back when his parents had died he probably would have squandered it. He was glad that his Aunt Madge had been smart enough to put his money in trust until he was mature enough to spend it wisely. A ranch was what he truly wanted. One that would allow him to raise horses like his father had taught him, one that he could feel good about raising a family on. Yes life was good for John Gage in Los Angeles. He had the best friends that anyone could hope for and now he would have the ranch he had always wanted. A haven he could call home. He had made a long trip to get here. Once calling Fort Peck Indian Reservation home, now he truly felt at home here in LA. Here he had his Station 51 family and soon he would have his ranch. John Gage had made a long trip to get here, a long trip home.


End file.
